


I'll Have You Here Someday

by themistrollsin



Series: 30 Days of Fic (June 2017) [10]
Category: Tennis RPF
Genre: June challenge, M/M, Nando is in a band, Song fic (sort of), alternative universe
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-10
Updated: 2017-06-10
Packaged: 2018-11-12 23:24:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 249
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11172273
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/themistrollsin/pseuds/themistrollsin
Summary: Fernando sees Feliciano at one of his shows... the first Feli's been too since their breakup.  Now Fernando has to sing the one song that he'd always played for Feli.





	I'll Have You Here Someday

**Author's Note:**

> Day 10 - [All My Only Dreams](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=GZK0TGmx5HQ) by The Wonders (That Thing You Do)

Fernando hadn’t expected to see Feliciano standing in the crowd bar listening to his band.  He certainly hadn’t expected to see him standing so close to the stage.  He’s sure that it was Rafael and Carlos that begged him to come see the band, but he actually showed up.  After their breakup nearly four months ago, Fernando never expected to see Feliciano outside of the friends’ gatherings.

 

They hadn’t had a good breakup.  What breakup is a good one anyways?  Theirs, however, had ended with Feliciano throwing a vase at Fernando’s head.  Luckily Fernando had managed to duck out of the way.

 

Fernando glances down at the set list as they come to the end of the song their playing.  His heart sinks when he sees just what song it is.  It’s a song that Fernando had always played for Feliciano.  They’d stopped playing it for a while after the breakup, but their fans continued to request it.  Fernando finally gave in and put it back in the lineup.  Now he has to play it in front of Feliciano.  Or maybe he can get his bandmates’ attention to skip the song.

 

No such luck with that as David is already leading into it.  Fernando steps up to the microphone, ready to start.  He makes the mistake of scanning the crowd and just as he begins singing he meets Feliciano’s gaze.  There’s no doubt Feliciano knows exactly what song this is.

 

_Every night I pray I’ll have you here someday._


End file.
